


Nightly Shenanigans

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders are out for another night of silliness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> For a FF.net challenge

He loved the feel of the grass beneath his paws. Whenever they had the chance to sneak away in the dead of night, Padfoot and his friends would take their time to explore the grounds in any way they could. A small grey blur squeaked past him, chased by a much larger one. Under the light of the half moon Moony laughed, struggling to keep his hold on Prongs as he raced across the field.

Padfoot darted after them, barking out his own amusement at the scene before him. Prongs bounded away, Moony nearly falling off at the sudden change in pace. They'd never heard of anyone riding a deer before, but since Moony couldn't change form voluntarily, Prongs had offered another way to muck about. Padfoot wished he had a camera though, the image the pair made was bloody hilarious. It would be good teasing material later on, although Moony wouldn't think so.

Eventually the only currently human marauder fell to the ground with a grunt, James and Sirius following suit as the four of them laughed at the sight they made. And there was still the rest of the night to do whatever the hell they wanted, too. Sirius grinned. He already had a plan for tomorrow, he just needed to find out if they were in on it or not. The Slytherins wouldn't prank themselves, you know...


End file.
